The Call
by hermionE Yagami
Summary: Matt and the guys are out on the town. He meets a girl who will change his destiny. Sorato, Taira.


****

The Call (That Changed Matt's Destiny) … Rewritten!

By hermionE Yagami

Dec 2000

First copyright Oct 2000

~

Yay! Finally rewritten this Christmas Day, because I got the CD! Yippeee! Same as the old story, except I have the right lyrics this time around! Enjoy! Mixed POV's but mostly Matt. Starts as Sorato but... you'll see.

DISCLAIMOR: I do NOT own Digimon. However, I have made little profiles of the DigiDestined and stuck them in a file folder ^_^ and those are mine. 

:::phone rings:::

hello?

Hi baby what's up sorry I'm gonna be late tonight so don't stay up to wait for me.

Where are you?

Say that again?

Hello?

What'd you say? I can't hear you clearly, my battery must be running down. We're going to this place nearby okay? Gotta go.

:::hung up:::

~Matt

Tai, Izzy, Davis, TK, Joe and I were in the local hangout, gulping down cokes and milkshakes. I think somebody had put a shot in Davis's shake, because he was being loud, obnoxious, and smart-mouthed (I refuse to say that that is what Davis normally acts like, because Davis is an interesting character!). 

I glanced at my watch. 9:30.

"Yow! You guys, we gotta go home! Sora's waiting!"

As we were walking out, a beautiful girl caught my eye. 

Tai wolf-whistled. She was tall, blonde, and supermodel-ish. 

"Hallo, love," she said and came up to us, having seen me staring. "I got a little place nearby. What say we blow this joint and come to my pad?"

"Anything for you, baby!" Davis cried in his wobbly tone.

Transfixed upon her beauty, we decided to go.

ONE

Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my_ destiny_

__

Me and the boys went out

Just to end up in misery

Was about to go home when there she was standin' in front of me

She said hi

I got a little place nearby,

Wanna go?

TWO

I should have said no

Someone's waitin' for me 

But I had to go and say

CHORUS

Listen baby I'm sorry 

Just wanna tell you don't worry

I will be late

Don't stay up and wait for me

I said baby you're droppin' out 

My battery is low

Just so ya know

We're goin' to a place nearby

Gotta go

~Matt

"Hold up," I said, "let me use the john real fast."

I ran into the bathroom, and instead of going I got out my cellphone and dialed Sora. 

"Baby," I said when she picked up the phone, "I'm gonna be late. Me and the boys are going to a place nearby for a while."

All I got back was static. 

"Sora, you're fading out now. My battery is low. Shit, I gotta go babe. Bye." I hung up.

~Sora

"What place nearby?" I asked. All of a sudden, he hung up. I hope he's OK. 

~Matt

I was having an affair! But the girl was better at this. I liked it actually. 

TWO YEARS LATER 

~Matt

Her name is Cari. Me and her had been going for a while now. But I was still with Sora.But twice as much love… maybe it wasn't so bad. 

THREE

Now two years gone 

Nothin's been won

I can't take it back what's done is done

When one of my friends found out

That she wasn't my only one 

And it eats me from inside

'Cause she's not by my side

Just because I made that call that night

~Tai

"Yo, Matt. You still going with Cari?"

"Yeah." 

"So I can have Sora?" 

"NO! You know she's my girlfriend, Tai!"

"Then why are you going with Cari?" 

Then it dawned on me: Matt was a player

"Shit!" He hung up.

I had to tell Sora. 

~Sora

"Hey, Tai." 

'"Uh, Sora, there's something I need to tell you." 

"Go ahead," I said, not expecting something like what I was gonna get. 

"Matt... he's cheating on you, Sora." 

I was silent. Tai or any of the others would never lie about this. If they were, they were horrible.

"I'm not lying. He's at her house right now. Here's the address." He handed me a slip of paper. I pocketed it, and ran from the apartment.

REPEAT CHORUS

THREE

Listen baby I'm sorry

(hello…{echo 3x})

Listen baby I'm sorry

(hello… {echo 3x})

Gotta go

~Matt  
I was stroking Cari's hair. She pulled me close into a long kiss.

All of a sudden, inexplicably, Sora busted down the door.

I was horrified.

"Sora, this is not what it looks like!" I tried desperately

"Shut up, you player! You're out of my life! Don't you EVER try to get me back!

She ran out again.

Cari quickly drew away from me.

"You played! You played on that poor girl. And on me! I hate you, Ishida." She smacked me across the face, and stormed out.

I started cursing to myself. One, Two, None.

I should have said NO!

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh 

Oh whoa-oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh ---

drums

FOUR

Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my_ destiny_

__

Me and the boys went out

Just to end up in misery

Was about to go home when there she was standin' in front of me

She said hi

I got a little place nearby,

Gotta go

__

REPEAT CHORUS AGAIN, ECHO "GO" THROUGH FIRST TWO LINES

~Tai

Sora ran back in. 

"Sora," I said. "Let me be your one. I will never play you for a ditz."

Apparently, she knew I was telling the truth, and she embraced me in a deep, sweet kiss. 

__

CHORUS 2

Listen baby I'm sorry 

Just wanna tell you don't worry

I will be late

Don't stay up and wait for me

I said baby you're droppin' out 

My battery is low

Just so ya know

We're goin' to a place nearby

We're goin' to a place nearby

Gotta go.

so what'd you think? I hope it's better this time around. sorry for any spelling errors or grammar, my spellcheck is down.

hugs,

hermionE Yagami, a.k.a. Miyako_Hida and *'Mione~W* -- [E-MAIL][1][::VIRTUAL-HUG:::][2]

   [1]: mailto:RunnyfudyShadows@aol.com?subject=The Call (That Changed Matt's Destiny) Rewritten
   [2]: mailto:RunnyfudyShadows@aol.com??:::HUG:::



End file.
